The Mighty Thor
by pheonixanddragon828
Summary: This is a summary of a version of how Thor's origin may be successfully adapted to a live-action film. Includes some casting and is written by my brother.


**The Mighty Thor**

by

Curtis Chou

Credits: Chris Hemsworth as Thor; Anthony Hopkins as Odin; Erica Durance as Sif, Natalie Portman as Jane Foster; Justin Hartley as Balder; Rene Russo as Frigga; Tom Hiddleston as Loki; Diora Baird as the Enchantress; Amber Heard as Brunnhilde

In the year 793 AD, a battle rages on between the Asgardians and the Vanirs against the Frost Giants before the snowy mountains of Jotunheim. The Asgardians are lead by their king Odin. After achieving an easy and decisive victory, Odin, while walking among the ruins of the giants's homes, find an abandoned child whose father Laufey had been killed. Seeing a hidden potential in the child, Odin decides to adopt him and name him Loki.

The Asgardians return to their home, Asgard. There, Odin introduces Loki to his son, Thor who at the time is eight years old. Odin then asks Thor to travel to Nidavellir with his mother Frigga, to ask the dwarves Brokk and Eitri to make three treasures for him as a trophy of war. Once there, young Thor arrogantly demands it, and the two grudgingly makes them, among of which is the hammer Mjolnir.

Decades later, Thor, his best friend Balder, and his love interest Sif are battling a horde of skeleton-like undead in Nifflheim who had been threatening to escape. Thor has become the greatest warrior in Asgard, dispatching legions of the undead easily along with his friends. This is where he first demonstrates his control over thunder and lightning. Upon his return, his father, Odin seems especially glad. Proud of his recent accomplishments: killing of several rebellious giants, helping to relieve an invasion of Vanaheim, defeating Fenris the Wolf (who is really Loki's basterd son), defeating the undead horde, Odin bestows upon Thor the mystical hammer Mjolnir which is unable to be wielded except by those who are truly worthy. Thor is extremely grateful and proud of himself. Loki, also now grown, stands in the shadows, jealous of his adopted brother.

Later the next day, Thor approaches Sif in the garden and attempts to flirts with her, but Sif is more interested in Thor's new hammer. While demonstrating his powers with the mystical hammer, Loki approaches them and joins the conversation. Sif asks to hold the hammer and successfully lifts it off the ground. Loki also asks to hold the hammer, but he is unable to lift it. After several failed attempts, Loki gets angry and runs away despite Thor's attempt to comfort him.

Some time later, Thor descends to Midgard (Earth) via the rainbow bridge upon a fleet of Viking ships of whose inhabitants worship and pray to him as the Thunder God. He aids them in an invasion against Anglo Saxons by stirring up a fierce storm to batter their stronghold. When Thor leaves, Loki appears to the Vikings and incite them to kill unarmed Catholic priests in a monastery. When Thor returns home he meets Amora the Enchantress who attempts to flirt with him and asks him about the battle. Thor shrugs her off nervously but Amora tells him that Odin wants to speak with him. Odin is angry at Thor for the violence that the Vikings did during his visit. Shocked, Thor returns to the Vikings to find the truth. When he sees the dead monks, he grows angry and kills several Vikings before being recalled to Asgard. Odin forgives him, knowing that he didn't know about it and it was Loki's fault. As Thor leaves unpunished Loki grows ever more hateful.

A millennia later in 1947, Thor returns to Asgard after yet another successful adventure with his friends. He has taken to boasting and bragging about his heroic deeds and Odin has grown tired of it. That night, he ventures out again with Sif and Balder to a multicultural tavern where races from the seven realms were mingled together. Thor, still bragging about his deeds to those who would hear of them in the tavern, begins drinking more and more, becoming more and more reckless. Little did he know that the Enchantress had poisoned his drinks so that he would become intoxicated. Soon, he began to succumb to his lusts and attempts to force himself on Sif, causing him to get into a fight with Balder who knew something was wrong with Thor. Balder is unable to stop Thor causing several frost giants in the tavern (who had been treated to the drinks by Amora) to try and intervene. However, Thor- acting on his natural hate for the giants- gets into a fight with them and nearly kills one before Odin magically recalls Thor back.

Infuriated at his reckless actions, Odin confiscates Mjolnir and decides to teach him a lesson in humility by sending him down to Earth as a crippled medical student named Donald Blake at Johns Hopkins University in the United States with no access to his magical powers or his previous memories.

For the next two years he excelled in school and became a famed surgeon's assistant. He learned to care for his disability and care for the sick and dying. One day his mentor was injured in a car accident and Blake decides to carry on the firm, in the process, establishing a name for himself as a surgeon. During this time he meets and falls in love with a nurse working with him, Jane Foster, and the two begins a rather timid romantic relationship; their first date was at a cafe. Soon Thor begins to have strange dreams of his previous life. One day, he wakes up from an especially strong and real dream and decides to take a vacation to Norway.

Meanwhile in Asgard Loki has allied himself with the dark elves of Svartalfheim and the fire demons of Muspelheim led by Surtur, and plans to lead an invasion on Asgard to depose the aging yet powerful Odin who have grown suspicious of Loki, thereby banishing him from the royal grounds. However, Amora has poisoned the king through many layers of subtle spells, making him weak.

While on an exploration hike in Norway, Donald Blake encounters several unusually large wolves. Unable to move very fast because of his injury, Blake struggles to reach a cave, which unbeknownst to him was where he was born. One of the wolves eventually catches up to him and in the ensuing struggle, Blake loses his crutch, escaping only by sliding down a hole. After meandering among the maze of tunnels for awhile with a stick as his new crutch and the wolves stalking behind him, Blake finds himself trapped in a dead end. When the wolves are nearly upon him, Blake loses hope and frantically uses the stick to try and dislodge the rocks blocking his path. When he slammed the stick down though, he is transformed back into Thor the Thunder God. This has been a ploy of Odin's who is now satisfied with Thor's humility. After driving away the wolves, Thor returns to America dressed in civilian clothing and approaches Jane who did not recognize him at first because of his peculiar manner of speech, lack of glasses, and seemingly healed legs. Jane initially thought he meant harm and so attempted to flee but Thor eventually manages to convince her that he was Donald Blake. Over the course of the day, Thor tells Jane who he really was and tales of his adventures, eventually culminating in a romantic evening when they first sleep together. Over the course of the next couple weeks, Thor as Donald Blake goes about his new life happier than ever with all his colleagues and friends remarking upon his miraculous transformation.

Soon, the invasion is launched and Asgard finds itself under attack. The remaining warriors attempt to defend their home but without either Odin or Thor to fight Surtur they were hard pressed to win. Meanwhile in the palace, the Enchantress had broken through Odin's now-weak spells allowing Loki to enter and capture Odin and Frigga, holding them hostage. Sif manages to escape the onslaught and rushes to Earth via the now-unguarded rainbow bridge to find Thor. Soon after her leaving, the remaining Asgardian warriors are either trapped in the palace, killed, or captured. They are led by Balder.

On Earth it is evening and Thor and Jane Foster returns from work to find Thor's apartment had been broken into. Thor becomes wary but is surprised to find Sif running into his arms, relieved that he had been found. The two hug but Thor becomes worried at Sif's battle weary condition. After she tells Thor what Loki has done and plans to do (launch an invasion of Earth), Thor resolves to return to Asgard. He convinces Jane to stay home while he and Sif race towards his homeland. On the way they meet a small army of valkyries led by Brunnhilde from Valhalla. Together they ride up the rainbow bridge only to meet the vanguard of Loki's army of dark elves that was to be the first to enter Earth.

They fight their way through the army and rush towards Asgard. As Balder's forces are on the verge of collapse they are rescued by Thor, Sif and the valkyries. With renewed vigor they push back Loki's army. While Balder and Sif hold off the enemies, Thor engage in battle with Surtur who is eventually defeated and forced to retreat with the remainder of his fire demons. The trio forces their way through the castle, killing Loki's guards on the way to the throne room. Loki and the Enchantress attempts to flee with their prisoners but Balder shoots Amora through the shoulder with an arrow and Sif rescues Frigga. Balder then shoots an arrow through Loki's hand giving Odin the opportunity to break free, but he is stabbed by Loki who then flees. As Thor and Sif chases after Loki, Balder stays with Frigga to care for Odin and dispatch any remaining guards.

When they end up in the vast gardens of Frigga, Thor is shocked to find that one of Loki's agents, who had spied on Thor during his time on Earth, had abducted Jane and they now hold her hostage. Loki laughs in triumph and attempts to flee with Jane while his guard attacks Thor. Sif intercepts the blow giving Thor the time to chase after Loki. Unable to catch up, Thor throws his hammer which hits Loki who releases Jane. Jane gets up and runs to Thor who confronts his adopted brother. Loki uses dark magic on Thor but after some difficulty, Thor overcomes it with the aid of his mystical hammer and defeats Loki.

In the aftermath of the battle, Odin resumes his throne as the survivors congratulate Thor and celebrate. With Loki and Amora locked away in magical barriers, the war was over. There is an awkward moment between Sif, Jane, and Thor who loves them both. Sif confesses her love for him, which causes Jane to lose heart. However when Thor seems on the verge of choosing Jane, she states that the two Asgardians should be together while she is human. Thor is broken hearted but Jane reassures him that she will always be a friend he can visit whenever he is on Earth. With a smile and a small statement of gratefulness for her part in Thor's life from Odin she is allowed to return to Earth, guided by Brunnhilde.

As Sif and Thor stand together hand in hand, he roars with triumph sending a blast of lightning into the sky, once again assuming the mantle of Asgard's greatest warrior, the Mighty Thor, God of Thunder.


End file.
